


Princess and Knight

by C-chan (1001paperboxes)



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Minor Don Dogoier/Ahim de Famille/Joe Gibken/Ikari Gai/Captain Marvelous/Luka Millfy, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001paperboxes/pseuds/C-chan
Summary: A princess should have many things. Some were no longer accessible to Ahim. Some, she could effortlessly maintain. And some, she should strive for.
Relationships: Ahim de Famille/Joe Gibken, Joe Gibken/Captain Marvelous
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	Princess and Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [estelraca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelraca/gifts).



A princess should have her knight.

Of course, there are many other things that a princess should have; subjects, a palace, and living, breathing, beloved home planet included. Times as they were, Ahim was managing as well as she could with only out of those three, doing what little she could for the few out there still loyal to Famille, spread out as they were amongst the refugee diaspora. But those matters were out of her control. The things within her realm of influence: grace, poise, diplomacy, and the ability to serve tea even in the most tumultuous of situations to name only a very few, she was managing with exemplary ease. But then, there was a third category, too: things that a princess might not have, but should strive towards. Normally, there were entire teams of diplomatic and courtly aides to assist with these, but Ahim only had herself and her beloved rag-tag crew. Still, she'd strive to build her planet's legacy up again; make Famille rise from the ashes. And for that, she'd need a consort. And for that, she'd want a knight. Yes, a knight at her side would make all the difference.

And a princess should have her knight.

A knight should be many things. Brave, valiant, and kind. Able to understand and appreciate courtly graces. Not too high born, but not too low either. Loyal to a fault. And, if she were to believe the stories she grew up on, idealized as she knew them to be, loving to a fault as well.

And a princess should have her knight.

She only had a few options at her disposal, and most of them were, while lovable and charming in their own ways, highly unsuitable. Gai was too excitable, Don too cowardly and untrained (even though he put on a brave face, it was clear he'd rather avoid all the conflict, were it a truly viable option.) Marvelous was too headstrong and uncivilized, even if he outshone the crew in leadership and charisma. Luka… Luka was sweet. Luka was fun. Luka was original, fierce, and independent. And Luka would make a lovely mistress. She'd likely revel in the title if given the chance, and the relative freedom it gave. But Joe… perhaps his birth was a little low for conventional tastes, and he could be a little slovenly if left to his own devices, but those were minor defects in her eyes. His skill with a blade was unmatched. He was quiet, and calm, had known loss and had come out from it a changed and stronger person. And, like her, Joe didn't really have a place to call home anymore; a traitor to his people for the sake of the good in the universe. Joe had nightmares like hers, and was lovely to find shared comfort with, whether over a cup of tea in the middle of the night, or curled up together with their hair in matching plaits as they tried to stave the worst of each other's nightmares off by the comfort of presence. Joe enjoyed baking cakes and pastries, and was slowly learning to appreciate the art of pairing them with just the right tea, which she continued to teach him from time to time. Joe was beautiful. Caring. Strong, and yet soft. And there was no-one else she would rather have fill that most coveted role.

And a princess should have her knight.

But of course, things weren't always that simple. After all, a captain should also have his first mate, and it was clear that Marvelous felt just as strongly about things as she did. Joe and Marvelous had known each other longest of any on-board, and their love and trust ran too deep for words. She'd seen the pain in Joe's eyes when Marvelous was hurt, how lost he was when Marvelous was gone. She'd seen the way Marvelous favoured Joe, even as he tried to keep things relatively fair. She'd seen a thousand other things as well; tiny gestures, shared looks and glances, the silent language that came with true trust and common connection. Cutting their bond was beyond her capabilities, and forcing the matter would be too cruel. But then, Marvelous had his eyes on the other crewmates as well. Casual flirting was common amongst all of the crew; consensual and in all directions. And even if it wasn't always the thing that she was best at; a lot of it being a little different in vocabulary than the more formal speech and rules she was used to, she had to admit that it was fun. And within that, perhaps, laid the way to an answer.

After all, a princess should have her knight.

Perhaps Joe could never be hers alone, but that didn't mean that other arrangements couldn't be found. After all, the crew was close. And they could be closer. After all, Ahim held a love in her heart for each in their own way, and a princess should always be well-known for her diplomacy skills.


End file.
